Tainted Destiny: The History of Ganondorf
by TheBastard
Summary: The history of everyone's favorite Zelda baddie. A young child is corrupted into becoming the evil he is now. A story of murder, betrayal and redemption. Please R&R. Well, the thing's finally finished. FINAL CHAPTER COMPLETE!!!!!!
1. D'kumran

The corridor was filled with Gerudos. The long halls with the dimly flickering torches were packed full of women, all watching and waiting with anticipation. It was a rare occasion that all of the Gerudos would be awake at this hour, and all gathered in the same place.  
  
"Mother?" asked the small child. "I'm tired."  
  
"Hush, Nabooru," her mother replied. "It won't be long now."  
  
It was a rare occasion indeed. So rare that this would ever happen, and such a short time before D'kumran, no less. Night of the Spirits. It was the time when all the Gerudos gathered at the Spirit Temple in Desert Colossus. It was a test of courage and endurance for all the Gerudos. Those who survived the journey were recognized as true Gerudo worriers. Those who did not…  
  
But at this very hour, in the Spirit Temple, only an hour before the blessed event, the leader of the Gerudos, the exalted High Warrior, was giving birth.  
  
Nabooru stood waiting. She was too young to fully understand what was happening, but she knew it was something big. But she was tired. She had crossed the Haunted Wasteland only a few days before, and she was exhausted. All the rituals, all the chanting, everything. It was so very tiring. She wanted to sleep.  
  
In the chamber apart from where the warriors were gathered, the High Warrior was in labor. It was nearly time for D'kumran. She could hear the emergency midwives rushing around, making preparations. The chanting began outside. Only a few seconds remained. She gave one final push, using up the last ounces of her of her energy.   
  
Outside, the chambers erupted in neon light. Colors swirled all around Nabooru's head, and she gazed in wonderment at the display of the spirits. It was this moment, this culmination of everything, that made it worth all her labors.  
  
Inside the chamber, the High Warrior gazed into the face of her child.  
  
"It is a boy, Highness." The midwife practically spat. "Not fit to live."  
  
"Nonsense, Samoora. He is beautiful." She smiled at her new son. He had been born on D'kumran, on the exact moment. Though she did not know about it, she was sure that it meant something. Perhaps a prophecy of some sort.  
  
"Ganandorf," she said quietly.  
  
"Highness?" asked Samoora, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"I shall call him Ganondorf. Inform the people of this."  
  
"Yes highness. It shall be as you say."  



	2. Plans and Promises

Chapter II  
  
Ganandorf stood in the corridor, watching as the warriors trained. He wasn't supposed to be here, he knew that well. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to fight, to train, but his mother said he was to young. Not till his first D'kumran. He did not want to wait that long, but he could not disobey his mother. It was by her power alone that he still lived. Had she not been the High Warrior, he would surely be dead and buried by now.  
  
So he watched. He watched their slow, mesmerizing movements. They had a cat-like grace, and snake-like reflexes. The pace began to pick up. The movements became faster, more complicated. The swords flashed through the air, and it seemed that the silvery blades were in multiple places at once. The movements accelerated to brake-neck pace, and never once did the warriors miss a beat. Years of training, years of perfecting the art went into this. The Gerudos were often said to not have a particular religion by outsiders. That was not true. Battle was their religion. The thrill of battle, the adrenaline rushing through their bodies; that was what the Gerudos lived for. And he would have that. Ganandorf vowed then and there he would have that. He would be the greatest Gerudo, nay, the greatest warrior ever!  
  
  
High Warrior Nataru sat in her chambers, with faithful Samoora by her side. She watched Samoora. The young Gerudo warrior strived to be the best. She took on every challenge that came her way, and when she could not overcome it, she would go into a depression, sometimes lasting weeks at a time. Headstrong. That was the perfect word to describe her. It was part of the reason she had taken her on as her official retainer and bodyguard. It wasn't as if she needed one - she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. It was rather to benefit Samoora that she appointed her. Samoora needed molding; shaping. In time, she could become one of the greatest warriors ever. She needed to learn that she could not do everything first, though.  
  
"People are talking more than ever now, Highness," Samoora said suddenly. "At this rate he won't see his first D'kumran."  
  
"Don't worry, Samoora. All will be taken care of in time." She smiled at her young ward. Then her expression turned more troubled. "But something could still happen to me Samoora."  
  
"Surely you don't know of some assassination attempt, Highness!"  
  
"No, no, Samoora. I don't know that anything will happen at all. But it might. And I want you to make me a promise."  
  
"I am yours to command, Highness."  
  
"No Samoora, this is a choice of your own. I want you to promise that if anything ever happens to me, you will take care of him for me. Promise me this, Samoora."  
  
They stood there, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Thank you, Samoora."  
  
  
It was a very dark night. Near the entrance to the valley, a lone cloaked figure stood shrouded in darkness. They were completely invisible to anyone who wasn't looking at that direct spot. The figure was a troubled person. This new child - Ganandorf, he was called - was not right. He was a male Gerudo, being treated just like he was a warrior. How could Nataru expect anyone to accept him? It was simply not right. And something would have to be done about it.   
  
Slowly, another figure made it's way through the darkness. Then another. Eventually, a total of five figures made their way to the meeting place. When all had arrived, they removed their hoods. All five bore a tattoo on the back of their neck, hidden from view. The tattoo showed a snake, grabbing a bird of prey out of mid-air. The Vipers, they called themselves. They would strike fast, and none would see them when they left.  
  
"We have a new goal, ladies," the head, and original figure said. "This Ganandorf must be done away with- at all costs."  
  
"I agree," another figure said. "This is simply not the way things should be.  
  
"We share sister Koomara's views," two others said in unison.  
  
"Well. That leaves only one." The leader looked toward the last figure. "Samoora?"  
  
The last figure hesitated, and then nodded slowly.  
  
"Good. We will begin preparations at once." The leader smiled an invisible smile in the darkness. Everything was going as planned.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Where Loyalties Lie

Chapter III- Where Loyalties Lie  
  
Nabooru sat in her chambers. Tomorrow, the Great Journey began again. She was afraid as she looked into the flickering fire. She watched its slow dance, its mesmerizing movements, and thought. She had made the journey before, so surely she could do it again, couldn't she? But still, she was afraid. Mother said everything was all right, so it would be. But something else was troubling her: the training.  
  
It wasn't easy, the training. It was very, very hard. Her masters said she was good, very good, but that was why it was hard. They kept pushing her, harder each new day, testing her, trying to find her limits. But she could not give up. She would never admit defeat. She would sooner die than that. They would not break her. She would break them.  
  
  
That night, Ganondorf sat in his room. His mother was telling him of the things that would happen during the Great Journey, and D'kumran. It all seemed very complicated. There were so many rituals, so many things that must be done exactly perfect to be accepted. And then, even if he did, he was not so sure that they would accept him. He was a boy, after all.  
  
"And on the second night, the Procession of Garda begins."  
  
"Is that when the people with funny masks come?" Ganondorf asked, curiosity on his face. Nataru smiled.   
  
"Yes child, that is when they come."   
  
He was learning quickly. He seemed worried about doing well, but it was unnecessary. Ganondorf was a special child. He would go far in this society. The women shunned him now, but she was confident in his strength. He would show them one day. He would not let the others break him. He was too proud for that. He would surpass his instructors in time, and then he would be the teacher. The leader. He would lead this clan in time. But now he was a boy. He needed his rest.  
  
"That's enough for now, Ganondorf. You may sleep." The child rushed for his room, ready to sleep till morning.  
  
Nataru looked at toward the fireplace, where Samoora stood. She had been unusually quiet tonight. Samoora was usually quiet, but more than ever tonight.  
  
"Is something wrong, Samoora?" She turned, and Nataru knew that there was. Sadness was etched all over her face, despite Samoora's poor attempts to conceal it.  
  
"You look troubled."  
  
"It's nothing, highness. I'm… I'm fine." Nataru could see the emotions on her face. It seemed as though she were fighting a battle inside her head. Or perhaps her heart.  
  
Samoora looked to the window. Nataru looked too, seeing a lantern's flicker in the night sky.  
  
"Samoora, what is that?" The High Warrior watched as her conflicting sides fought, one finally giving in to the other. Samoora suddenly burst out.  
  
"Highness, you must leave now. And take Ganondorf. It may already be too late."  
  
"Samoora, what do you -" She was cut off by the warrior.  
  
"The Vipers will strike tonight." Nataru stood silent for a few moments, taken aback.  
  
"The Vipers? How do you know this, Samoora?"  
  
Slowly Samoora turned around. She pulled down the collar of her shirt, revealing the tattoo beneath. Samoora turned back around. She saw Nataru's surprise, and expected it to turn to anger. Instead, she saw a look of deep hurt and anguish, which was worse than any anger. Anger she could deal with. She had been betrayed by one of her most trusted servants.  
  
"I'm sorry, Samoora. I will go now. I thank you for the warning. I relieve you of your duties forever. You may do what you wish."  
  
Nataru turned and left without another word. Samoora began to sob.  
  
  
Nataru took Ganondorf from his bed, and led the half-asleep child down the twisting corridors. She was rounding the last corner when a figure appeared in front of her. The figure was hooded, and was holding a crossbow. The arrow had a glistening point on its end, and did not look inviting.  
  
"Kindly step out of the way, Highness," the figure said, face hidden by the hood.  
  
"No," she said, shielding Ganondorf with her body. "I won't let you hurt him."  
  
"A shame, indeed." The crossbow twanged, and the arrow imbedded itself deep in the High Warrior. She fell to the ground, moaning.  
  
"Arrgh! Curse this aim!" It was supposed to be a clean kill. She began to readjust the bow. The child was going nowhere.   
  
Samoora came running down the hall, and stopped with a start when she saw Nataru lying on the ground.  
  
"No! No… this wasn't supposes to happen…" her face was a mask of horror.  
  
Nataru's eyes slowly flickered open.  
  
"Samoora," she said in a barely audible voice. "Come here, Samoora." The young warrior kneeled down where Nataru lay.  
  
"Samoora, you made a promise to me. Do you remember it?" Samoora could here the High Warrior's voice becoming fainter. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, Highness."  
  
"I care not what you have done, Samoora. Just please say you will keep that promise."  
  
"I will, Highness. Nataru."  
  
"Thank you, Samoora. Thank you."   
  
Samoora felt the High Warrior's neck, searching for a pulse. She jumped back, horror and surprise and sadness all etched across her face.  
  
High Warrior Nataru of the Gerudos was dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Flight and Betrayal

Chapter IV- Flight and Betrayal  
  
Ganondorf stood. He stood and watched, waiting for what had just happened to register with him. His mother had just been murdered. He had seen it happen. And he could see the murderer right there, standing directly in front of him, loading a crossbow. And he knew that the next arrow as meant for him. He turned and saw Samoora sobbing uncontrollably over his mother's lifeless body. The poor woman. He still waited for it to register with him.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," said the murderer, removing the hood, "But I have business to attend to."  
  
The woman's face had a long scar across her face, but other than that, she was strikingly beautiful. He recognized the woman, for he had seen her many times before. Mareena, Captain of the Gerudo forces. And she had just killed his mother. She was about to kill him. Again, Mareena raised the crossbow.  
  
"Goodbye, child."   
  
"No!" came the cry. Mareena was startled as Samoora jumped in front of him, just like his mother had done. "I have a promise to keep." No longer was her tear-stained face sad; cold hatred showed openly.  
  
"So. You too are a fool. " Again, Mareena raised the crossbow.  
  
Ganondorf saw it happening again. She jumped in front of him. The crossbow raised. The arrow flew, seemingly in slow motion. He saw it all happening again. It registered.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed. The arrow stopped in mid-flight. Both women turned to face him. "IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!"   
  
Mareena looked at him, the surprise on her face turning to fear. Ganondorf raised his hand, not knowing what he was doing, and faced the palm towards Mareena.  
  
"NO MORE!" Mareena was knocked back, landing against the wall, unconscious. Her body slumped to the floor.  
  
Samoora stared. She gaped at this small child, who had just knocked out one of the greatest Gerudo warriors and assassins with only words. She took action.  
  
"Ganondorf, we must leave now," she told the child. Slowly, he came back to reality. The anger slowly retreated from his face, and a wave of sadness overtook him. He began to weep. He fell on the floor, face to the ground, weeping like an infant. She pitied the child. To have something like this happen to him of all people…  
  
She picked him up and carried him out, walking to the edge of the valley. This was far enough for tonight. Ganondorf stopped crying and drifted into a fitful sleep. She looked over the Fortress. It was where she had lived all her life. She had been born there. It was where all her hardships had been overcome. She had grown up here. It was her home. And she would never be able to return.  
  
  
"Strong he is." The speaker stood atop the fortress, looking down at the departing pair. She had a Viper tattoo on her neck, as did her companion.  
  
"Yes. Strong," came the other's whispered reply.   
  
"Should we allow him to live?"  
  
"For now. We could perhaps use him later."  
  
"You have a plan, Koume?"  
  
"Perhaps, Kotake, perhaps. In time you shall know."  
  
"Hee hee, time is what we have most of, sister. Plenty of time." One would never guess that the pair was over three hundred years old by looking at them.  
  
"We should leave before sunrise."  
  
"Yes. Mareena will never share power. Surely she will attempt to kill us."  
  
"Most surely. Should we warn Koomara?"  
  
"No. She is a traitor. A stupid traitor. She deserves what she gets."  
  
"You forget that we are traitors, sister."  
  
"Yes, but not stupid ones. We will not be caught."  
  
  
Morning came. It was a sad morning, and the sun showed its grief by rising ever so slowly into the sky, and hiding its shining face behind the clouds.  
  
Mareena woke with a bump on her head. She couldn't remember what had happened. She had killed the queen and the fool Samoora, and the boy… the boy! He had somehow done this to her. She saw Nataru's body lying on the ground, an arrow in her chest. And she held the crossbow. It did not look good. Something would have to be done.   
  
The first order of business was disposing of the crossbow. How could she do this most efficiently? Then it hit her. What better way to keep herself from blame then to point the finger at another before she was even suspected? She rushed to Samoora's room. There she put the crossbow, along with a note to the other Gerudos. The note was perfect. It admitted what she had done, and incriminated the other three as well. With them out of the way, nothing would stop her.  
  
A few short hours later, Koomara stood tied to a pole. She knew her life would end shortly. She did nothing to protest. Why bother? She was beat. She took these last moments to reflect on the mornings events.  
  
A knock came at her door early in the morning. She groggily stumbled into the hall, and looked at who had roused her so early. Mareena stood there, a smug look on her face.  
  
"What do you want? Did something go wrong?"  
  
"Koomara, Soldier First Class of the Gerudo armies, I place you under arrest for the murder of High Warrior Nataru."  
  
Next thing she knew, she was here. Mareena had a fake letter and everything. The other three were long gone by now, and she was the last one left. There was no escape. She raised her head to look at her executioners. Five warriors stood ready to shoot her full of arrows. Mareena approached her with grim satisfaction on her face.   
  
"Does the condemned have any last words?" she asked, smiling her smug, infuriating smile the whole time.  
  
"May the devil claim your soul, you despicable whore."  
  
Mareena's face contorted with anger. She swung about and marched purposefully away. She slid her finger across her neck as she left, condemning Koomara. Gerudo warriors have incredible aim.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Leevare

  
Chapter V- Leevare  
  
Samoora and Ganondorf traveled through the desert. The hot sun beat down upon their chapped skin, and their throats were rough as sandpaper. Samoora looked onward, refusing to be beaten by the elements. The defiance on her face discouraged even the buzzards from circling. Ganondorf, however, was a different story.  
  
The child was beaten and bruised from tripping over rocks and various other objects jutting from the ground. He slowly stumbled along, waiting for Samoora to stop and rest. A whole day already he had gone without food. Things looked grim for the child.   
  
The pair walked on, leaving only their footprints in the sand behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The creatures watched from their hiding spots beneath the ground. Not really watched; felt. Leevers, after all have no eyes. One of the creatures vibrated the ground ever so softly. It was how they communicated. Vibrations.  
  
Two of them… good for food? it asked.  
  
No, replied the other. They would kill us. But one… it is weaker. Uneven steps. It would be easy to take.  
  
Then let us return with greater numbers. Then we shall eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here," said Samoora, stopping suddenly. "We will sleep here tonight."   
  
Night had fallen. The dust had stopped billowing, and a blanket of stars had been laid across the sky. The sun had left, leaving a cool night behind.   
  
She sat down, while Ganondorf practically collapsed. They had no supplies. When they had left, it had not been under the best circumstances, and they had escaped with only the clothes on their back. She tried not to show it, but she was growing weaker. Every step she took across this harsh terrain hurt. And he was weakening, too.. She looked at him well for the first time. True, he was a Gerudo, and with strange powers, but he was a boy. Only a small boy. She would have to be gentler with him from now on. After all, she had a promise to keep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fools, the Leever said. Vibed, rather. They have no idea. Tonight we will feast.  
  
A shaking came from all directions, spreading outward from the creatures. Laughter. It was Leever laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back above ground, Samoora looked out across the terrain. Suddenly, she saw something. A flash of green. She glimpsed it for a moment, and then it was gone. She went out to investigate it. One couldn't be too careful out here. She quietly rose, careful no to wake the child. Slowly, she made her way out across the desert. After searching for almost 10 minutes, she turned back. Then she saw them. They were making their way slowly across the desert floor towards the sleeping child.  
  
"Ganondorf!" she yelled, beginning to run back towards the camp. "Wake up, child!"  
  
They were the scavengers of the desert. They were worse than buzzards. Infinitely worse. They were like small green pyramids, with points all over them, and a circular mouth with sharp teeth on the top. Leevers. They traveled in packs, large packs. There was a very large number of them in the desert, all spawned from a few giant Leevares.   
  
The boy slowly rose, looking around. Then he saw them. He immediately jumped up, looking scared. He had no weapon to defend himself with. But she did. She whipped the long, curved scimitar out of her belt loop, and held it high, screaming war cries as she charged toward the Leevers.   
  
When she reached Ganondorf, she put down her scimitar. She lifted the boy above her head, and sat him on her shoulders.  
  
"You'll be safe there, child. Don't move."  
  
The leevers reached their spot, and Samoora sprang into action. She swung around, scimitar slicing through the Leevers at high speed, their green blood staining the sand. But they kept coming. To make matters worse, Ganondorf on her shoulder's hindered her greatly. She could only swivel in place. She was fighting a losing battle.   
  
Ganondorf saw the Leevers beginning to break through, hitting Samoora's legs. She couldn't hold them much longer. He would have to do something. He slowly shifted around on her shoulders, getting his feet under him. Then, he pushed off with all his strength. He went sailing over the leevers, landing some feet away.  
  
The weight shifted! a leever vibed. A new presence! it vibed, as Ganondorf hit the ground. There!  
  
Wait! another vibed. We will kill this one first!  
  
Without the excess weight, Samoora sprung into high gear. Faster then ever she moved, spinning, jumping, slicing Leevers in multiple pieces before her feet touched the ground.   
  
It is too fast! I cannot keep up! The Leevers spun wildly, unable to get at Samoora.  
  
Back! It comes!   
  
The leevers suddenly stopped. Slowly, all of them retreated into the ground. A deep rumbling began to shake the desert, shaking the sands out of place. It grew stronger, nearly knocking Samoora off her feat. A single whispered word escaped her lips:  
  
"Leevare!"  
  
As the monstrous thing broke the surface, Samoora fell to the ground. It was a giant leever, swelled to epic proportions over the years. It had feasted many, many times on multiple races of creatures. And now, it was ready for two more. The huge creature's spikes had grown into pointed tentacles over the course of two thousand years, and it whipped them wildly at the Gerudo. Samoora knew she could not dodge them, and closed her eyes tightly as she waited for them to crush her. But they never did.   
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking at the Leevare. Ganondorf was frozen behind it, unable to move. The thing was flailing wildly, apparently not knowing where they were. Then she realized it. It could not see! As long as they didn't move, it did not knew where they were at!  
  
"Ganondorf!" she called. "Don't move! It can't see you!"  
  
Ganondorf nodded his head, understanding these words. Samoora waited for the right opportunity, standing completely still as the tentacles flailed closer and closer to her body. When one narrowly missed her head, she struck. Her scimitar flashed, cutting the thing in half. Green blood gushed from the wound, and the tentacle withdrew itself. The Leevare let out a high-pitched scream, spinning its other limbs around to attack, but she had stopped moving. In this method, she removed the monstrosity's weapons, leaving it helpless. Or so she thought.   
  
The thing began to spin, moving wildly around the battleground, crushing dead Leevers under its girth. Then it came hurtling towards her. She held her scimitar in front of her, though she knew it would be useless. But when the Leevare reached her, the blade cut through its soft flesh, and it kept spinning, so the blade ripped a wide gash into it. The thing backed away, screaming at the sky, its blood oozing once more over the ground.   
  
The buzzards saw the dying creature, and decided it was time to eat.  
  
Samoora grabbed Ganondorf's hand, walking him away from the site of birds swarming the Leevare, tearing away its flesh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked for the rest of the day, but they were extremely tired from the battle.   
  
"After we top this next rise, we will stop for the day," Samoora told a relieved Ganondorf.   
  
They struggled up the side of the sand hill, exhaustion threatening to overtake them. When finally they reached the top, an amazing site lay before them. It was a lush, green valley, with animals and water all around. It was paradise. They ran the rest of the way down, Samoora whooping like a child. The grass felt good on their feet, and when they finally collapsed, they were happier than they had been in days. They looked at the stars overhead, the beautiful blanket more enjoyable now that they weren't thirsty. Samoora smiled.  
  
"We will live here, Ganondorf. This is our new home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everything is going just as you planned, sister."  
  
"Did you doubt me, Kotake?"  
  
"You have been wrong before sister."  
  
"Not this time. They walked right into our trap."  
  
"Yes, but the woman proved more resourceful than we thought. She may be hard to deal with."  
  
"We tricked Mareena, did we not?"  
  
"Yes, you are correct again, sister. The child will be ours."  
  
Their cackling laughter echoed into the night, and then they were gone. 


	6. The Path to Power

Chapter VI- The Path to Power   
  
5 years later…  
  
  
Nabooru sat in the Queen's court. She watched Mareena's display of power, showing off her skills and bragging to her audience. Many things had changed since Nataru's death.   
  
The child, Ganondorf, had disappeared, as had the traitors Samoora, Koume, and Kotake. Mareena, being the next in the line of ascension, naturally assumed the position of High Warrior. But she had not stopped there; she had made a stranglehold on the Gerudo people. They had almost no freedom any longer, and they all had to bow down to this new "Queen." One of the first things she had done was change her official title, trying to sound important, but really just sounding like a braggart. She tried to pretend that she had, "the people's interest at heart," and that she "cared for each and everyone of them," but she had succeeded in doing little more than making herself more hated by her "loyal subjects."   
  
It was true, they all hated her. Mareena knew this. It wouldn't be long before someone realized she was just one person, and started a rebellion. She would have to make an example of someone, and soon.  
  
She spun around in her throne room, twirling her blades and making difficult leaps into the air. She attempted to impress them with her feats of strength, but everyone knew that it was just an act. There were many here who could best her in a fight, so she had to be constantly on her guard. She finished her elaborate exercise by landing on her toes and sheathing both blades at the same time.  
  
"Know this," she boomed, voice echoing through the chamber, "I am Mareena, and there are know who can best me!" She turned to leave, making a show of her exit.  
  
Nabooru looked at the departing woman with disgust, her emotion plainly spread across her face.  
  
"Someone must have beaten her once," Nabooru muttered quietly. But not quiet enough.  
  
Mareena stopped. Everyone in the room froze. Slowly, her hand reached for her face, her fingers touching the scar on her cheek. It was a constant reminder of her past failure, failure that would not happen again. She traced the imperfection along its length, remembering the pain of a blade slowly carving her face. Her hand dropped, and she spun about. Nabooru stood in the open, for all the others had jumped back at the first sign of trouble. She made her way toward the unlucky youth, drawing one of her curved scimitars as she went. Mareena stopped in front of her, putting the blade mere millimeters from her nose. Nabooru never once flinched.   
  
"You noticed, my scar, did you?" Mareena said, her voice trembling with barely controlled rage. "I can give you one, if you like, right across your pretty face."  
  
She pressed the blade closer, and Nabooru could feel the point pressing into her face, drawing red blood ever so slowly. Nabooru reached for her own weapon.   
  
"Wait!" came a voice from the crowd. All eyes turned to this new speaker, a tall woman in white, bearing a striking resemblance to Nabooru. "Do not harm her."  
  
"You would fight in your daughter's place?" Mareena asked the new woman. Nabooru's mother walked toward the pair, drawing her own scimitar with a fluid movement. She was obviously a seasoned warrior.  
  
"I would."  
  
The girl had been nothing; she would have been easily defeated. This was a different matter all together. Mareena was afraid, though she attempted to hide it. A rather poor attempt.  
  
"Alright. Let us begin." She removed her blade from Nabooru's nose, and the girl felt a wave of relief flood over her, closely followed by a wave of fear for her mother. Nabooru stepped out of the battle field, making room for the two warriors.  
  
Their blades crossed each other, forming an x-shape.   
  
"May the fates favor the winner," Mareena said, in ancient Gerudo custom.  
  
"And may the loser die an honorable death," her opponent finished. It was time to begin.  
  
Mareena's blade flashed, a downward cut at her opponent's head. It was easily thrust aside, and quickly followed by a lunge. Mareena barely knocked the stab aside, bringing her blade around from the side, attempting to cut her opponent in half. The warrior jumped nimbly aside, her blade flashing towards Mareena's head. Again, Mareena barely escaped death. The fighters continued their danced of death across the throne room's beautifully carpeted floor, occasionally slicing hanging tapestries from the walls. They desecrated the throne room, cutting the wooden furniture into to pieces, and tipping over the throne itself as they battled. Mareena came rushing at her opponent, but she nimbly dodged aside. Her momentum carried her forward, and her blade knocked a torch from its mounting on the wall. It clattered to the floor, which promptly burst into flames.  
  
"Do you wish to stop?" came a voice from somewhere in the smoke filled room.  
  
"Never!" yelled Mareena.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Nabooru's mother came charging out of the flames, sword pointed strait at Mareena's heart. Mareena could not deflect the attack. She drew her second blade out of her belt with lightning speed, and held the blades crossed in front of her like a shield. Her opponent's blade stopped just short of her heart, and Mareena pushed outward with her blades, knocking her opponent up into the air.   
  
The next thing happened in slow motion: Nabooru's mother was flying backward, her feet below, ready to hit the ground. Mareena came rushing forward, blades at her sides. She thrust them forward into her opponent's chest, piercing her heart before she hit the ground. She held her there for a moment, arms hanging limp at her sides, before she let the lifeless body slide to the ground. Then she followed the rest out, escaping the searing flames.  
  
Nabooru watched her leave, staring with cold hatred at the woman. She had stayed to the end, watching her draw the second blade, breaking the rules and killing her mother. To top it off, she had destroyed the throne room. Nabooru swore then that she would get the woman. But now, she decided, it was time to disappear for a while.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ganondorf had enjoyed the past five years in the valley. He was now twelve years old, and he and Samoora had everything they could ever want. There was plenty of food and water, and the animals were all friendly here. The warrior had taught Ganondorf everything she could about sword fighting and other forms of combat. She was a good teacher, and Ganondorf knew she wanted the best for him. He still did not know all of what had happened that fateful night five years previous, but it was mostly gone from his memory. Samoora never spoke of it, and he thought it better not to ask. The power he had used then never resurfaced.  
  
True, he had everything he needed here, but he still dreamed of going back. He still dreamed of being the most powerful, the strongest of all. It seemed that the vow he had made so long ago was still in effect.  
  
But that was not what filled his thoughts as he made his way through the grassy meadow. His thoughts were concerned with supper tonight. He had planned to kill a deer, but for some strange reason, he hadn't found one all day. So it was that he had traveled so far off his normal route, in this part of the valley he had never seen before. The sun began to feel unusually warm on his skin when he saw the cave. It looked like it would be cool inside… nice and cool.  
  
He walked in, and realized he could not see. He turned to leave, and realized that the entrance had disappeared. Then he heard the laughter. Cackling laughter, like some old hag.  
  
"Eee hee hee! He has come, sister," came the voice.  
  
"But what does he seek?" was the reply.  
  
"Why, power, of course."  
  
"And what would be the purpose of it?"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
"And how shall he get revenge?"  
  
"By defeating his enemies."  
  
"And how shall he defeat them?"  
  
"With power."  
  
"But that is what he seeks!"  
  
"Then we shall have to give it to him!"  
  
Ganondorf was afraid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Koume and Kotake

Chapter VII- Koume and Kotake  
  
Ganondorf stood in awe as two women appeared before him. Both straddled broomsticks, and were extremely old. Each bore a jewel on their forehead- one red and one blue. Like fire and ice.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his voice trembling with fear.  
  
"Who are we?" one of the hags said, repeating his question. "We are Koume…"  
  
"and Kotake!" the other finished.  
  
"We are going to help you boy- help you get revenge on Mareena."  
  
"Mareena? How do you know her?"  
  
"Eee hee hee! Know her? We practically created her!"  
  
"We are the most powerful witches in the universe- and we are willing to help you. "  
  
"Are you not grateful?"  
  
"Well, of course… I mean… that is," Ganondorf stammered. "Who are you?"  
  
"We told you, we are-"  
  
"I know," Ganondorf interrupted. "But who are you? Where did you come from?"  
  
"We are… uhh… we… darn, Kotake, I can't remember."  
  
"Stupid. I remember. We… uhh… gimme a sec…" The two stood there, lost in thought.   
  
"Well, you live for 378 years and try remembering your past! Hmmph. The nerve of some people."  
  
"Sorry," he apologized, not wanting to anger them. He had sabotaged the little show they were putting on, and they didn't seem too happy about it.   
  
"That's better." The witches regained their composure, trying to get back into their little game. "We will teach you to use the power you have, young one."  
  
"My power? What power?"  
  
"Why, can't you remember?" They obviously knew what his answer was going to be. "Think, child. Five years ago, your mother was murdered."  
  
He remembered the night with pain, and still wondered how they knew so much about him.  
  
"You were about to be killed, when something happened."  
  
He remembered this too, suddenly realizing what they meant.  
  
"That was your power."  
  
"You are very strong, child. With our help, you can learn to use that power."  
  
"After all, we are the only real friends you will ever have."  
  
This didn't seem true.  
  
"Samoora is my friend."  
  
"Because she has to be. She made a promise to your mother before she died, telling her that she'd take care of you."  
  
Ganondorf did not know this. But he still tried not to believe their words.  
  
"So boy? What will it be?"   
  
"Will you come with us? Will you let us teach you?"  
  
Ganondorf didn't think that he had a choice.  
  
"What about Samoora? Will she be all right? Will I still see her?"  
  
"Hmmph. We will allow you to visit her from time to time. She will be fine."  
  
Reluctantly, Ganondorf followed the witches into the thick darkness, afraid and excited by what he would find.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Samoora sat in the shade of a large tree, enjoying the scenery around her. The valley was truly a beautiful place. Ganondorf would be back soon, and then they could have dinner.   
  
Something caught her eye. She saw a faint flicker of movement at the top of the valley. She stood up, looking closely at the area. Sure enough, there was something there. It couldn't be Leevers- the ground here wasn't right for them. Besides, it was tall. It had to be a person. But who would be out here? She went to investigate the strange figure.  
  
As she got closer, she could see that it was a woman. A Gerudo. She was young, probably about 18. But that still didn't answer the question of why she was here.  
  
"Ho, there!" she hailed the new woman. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman spotted Samoora, and came running towards her. Samoora saw that she carried a blade, and a pack on her back. At least she had had time to pack before she left. The woman neared her spot, stopping in front of her.  
  
"I am Nabooru," she said, gasping for breath. "I didn't realize there were others here."  
  
"Not to many others- just two of us actually. You're welcome to stay if you want."  
  
"Thank you… ah…"  
  
"Samoora. I am Samoora." The name rang like a bell in Nabooru's head.  
  
"Samoora?! The traitor Samoora?"  
  
"Traitor? Last time checked, I was the one who saved the boy."  
  
"Boy?"  
  
"Ganondorf. He's the other who lives here with me."  
  
Nabooru sat down hard. It was too much.  
  
"Come, child. We have much to talk about."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had gone to the house Ganondorf and Samoora had built together, and began to talk.  
  
It took a lot of talking to convince Nabooru that she had not killed Nataru, though she was forced to tell the girl about her role in the whole thing. Nabooru seemed like a nice girl. Samoora wondered what had brought her so far out here.  
  
"Why are you running, Nabooru?" she asked.  
  
"Me? Mareena killed my mother, also. I escaped before she tried to get me, too."  
  
The girl was smart, Samoora gave her that.  
  
"Well, it appears we are all fugitives, then. Why don't you tell me what has happened since I have been gone."  
  
She listened to the story of how Mareena had seized power and framed the other Vipers. She heard how the crossbow had been found in her room, and how Koomara had been executed. Koume and Kotake had somehow escaped, leaving only Mareena. She listened with disgust to the tale of how Mareena had made herself a queen, and murdered Nabooru's poor mother. The woman was more despicable than Samoora had thought.   
  
"It is sickening," she said after the gruesome story had been finished. "Someday I will kill that woman."  
  
"Not before I do, you won't."  
  
"Haha, then we shall kill her together, eh?"  
  
The two laughed like old friends reminiscing about adventures they had been on. Samoora was about to begin the story of the Leevare when they heard an awful cracking noise outside.   
  
"What in the world was that?" Nabooru asked.  
  
"Let's find out!"  
  
They ran outside, and gaped with horror at a flaming pile of wood. It appeared that someone was building a bonfire with the trunks of trees.  
  
"That got their attention, Koume!"  
  
"Hee hee, look at their faces!"  
  
The two Gerudos twirled around to look at two old hags perched on broomsticks.   
  
"Uh oh, better put out the fire before they get mad! Hee hee!"  
  
One of the strange little women raised her hand, above her head, then brought it done sharply, casting a blue streak of light at the inferno. It froze over instantly when the blast hit it. The two stood in awe at the giant frozen tree that seconds ago had been firewood. Samoora regained her composure at turned to face the witches.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"What, you don't recognize old friends?"  
  
"We're hurt, Samoora!"  
  
"I haven't seen you two before in my life. How do you know my name?"  
  
"Perhaps this will jog your memory."  
  
There was a flash of light, and standing in the hags' place were two young Gerudo warriors. Understanding crossed Samoora's face.  
  
"Koume and Kotake. I never liked you."  
  
"Eee hee hee, you better get used to it if you wish to see Ganondorf again!"  
  
"Ganondorf? What have you done with him?"  
  
"Patience, girl! We are going to teach him to use his power. He is with us now."  
  
"No! I won't let you do that to him!"  
  
"You don't have a choice, girl."  
  
The two witches began to cackle, reverting back to their normal shapes. Samoora was forced to accept that, for now, she was at their mercy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Corruption

Chapter VIII- Corruption  
  
Things were changing. Samoora and Nabooru lived together in the house now. They rarely ever saw Ganondorf as he "trained" with Koume and Kotake. At first he had visited them very other day. He was scared, then. He did not want to go back with the witches. But slowly, he accepted it. He stopped coming as frequently, occasionally showing up on Saturdays and Sundays. He was enjoying his new power. He was growing stronger every day. But she knew that Koume and Kotake were corrupting him.   
  
Slowly but surely, the witches were influencing him, bending him to their own selfish desires. They were offering him this power, and he could not help but accept it. They gave it to him slowly, so that he always wanted more. They would give it to him, and he was satisfied for a while. But he would always want more. They showed him other things, too. They showed him scenes of evil, death, and destruction. They forced him to watch these things, these horrors that slowly warped his mind.  
  
Then, on one of the few days he came to visit, she knew they had to leave. He had come with a blank look on his face. She didn't want to imagine what sort of unspeakable horrors they had subjected him to. When he spoke, his mind seemed absent from his body. She decided that they would escape this place, no matter what happened to them.  
  
"Ganondorf?" He looked at her with that disturbing stare.  
  
"We're getting out of here." He was surprised by this.  
  
"How can we? They will stop us."  
  
"It doesn't matter. They are corrupting you, Ganondorf."  
  
"Corrupting me? How?"  
  
"Can't you see it? They are giving you this power, and feeding you these terrible images."  
  
"Terrible? No. All the things they show me are right."  
  
"How can you believe that? They are evil."  
  
"There is nothing evil about them. They are my only real friends."  
  
"Friends? Ganondorf, they helped kill your mother."  
  
He was struck by these words, and his mind warped back to that day nearly 6 years ago. He remembered in vivid detail that terrible moment, when his mother had been killed. And now Samoora told him that Koume and Kotake had been a part of that. Any and all link that he had formed with them shattered; he was enraged. His blank expression turned to fury, and his eyes were like bonfires.  
  
"They tricked me, then. This whole time I've been their pawn. Very well, then. We will go."  
  
She could sense hat the link had been broken, but only on the outside. Their power went much deeper. They had already pushed him to the brink, and she wasn't sure if he could be pulled back. One more thing, and he could snap. She would have to be careful.   
  
The three immediately began to pack, quickly throwing all their belongings into bags. As she did this, Nabooru gazed at the young Gerudo. He was a strange one, that. He looked to be still very weak, but she knew that his power was vast. She didn't like him very much, though. He was already going into this vegetative state when she had first met him. He had seemed very disturbed that day. He had got his first taste of things to come, then. She knew what kind of things the witches did to him, but he was in their power. He never resisted. She did not like the boy. Not at all. In fact, she feared him.  
  
They finished, and began to leave. They passed the frozen tree that still lay there, a constant reminder of the witch's power. Nabooru would not want to butt heads with them. Then, there came a loud noise form off to the left. The three swiveled their heads, startled as the two sisters suddenly appeared.   
  
"Trying to leave, are you?" One of them asked with a mocking tone.  
  
"This will not do. Come back with us, Ganondorf." The boy looked the witches in the face, and told them where he stood.  
  
"I know what you've done, you hags. You helped kill my mother."  
  
"Yes, so we did. But why don't you ask your friend there to tell you more?" Ganondorf looked at Samoora.  
  
"What are they-"  
  
"Nevermind," Samoora snapped. She turned to the sisters. "We're leaving, and you can't stop us."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that, if I were you!"  
  
The sisters shot twin blasts of fire and ice at the trio. They leapt aside, the bolts barely missing them.   
  
"Move aside," said Ganondorf. "We're leaving."  
  
"Hee hee, I don't think so!"   
  
They raised their hands again, but so did Ganondorf, and he called forth a blast that sent the witches reeling.  
  
"Hmm, he's stronger than we thought," one said, when they were out of earshot.  
  
"Yes. We cannot win."  
  
"No matter. It's too late for him now. Let him go"  
  
The sisters disappeared, and with them went the entire valley. The trio was left standing on sand, with the wind whipping their faces mercilessly.  
  
"Well, we'd better get moving," said Samoora. They set off toward Gerudo Fortress. Perhaps they stood a chance, now. Now they would kill Mareena.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Redemption

Chapter IX- Redemption  
  
Mareena sat in her throne room, sprawled across the throne itself. It still bore the scars of the damage inflicted upon it not long ago. She as enjoying herself immensely. There was no one to stand in her way- no one. She had absolute power over the Gerudos. She was queen. She giggled quietly, remembering how easy it had been to seize power. Most of her enemies had taken care of themselves for her. She laughed out loud, the sounds of her merriment echoing through the almost empty chamber. She was the only one there. That left her feeling unsettled- there were no guards. It did not matter; none would dare cross her. She laughed again.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," came a sudden voice. Mareena's head swiveled around, searching for the source. She saw a figure in the doorway, their face shadowed.  
  
"But we have business to attend to." A second figure stepped into the entranceway.   
  
"Who's there?" she called, reaching for her weapon.  
  
"I think you know perfectly well who I am," the second figure said, stepping into the light.  
  
It was Samoora.  
  
"Hmmph," Mareena grunted with contempt. "So you finally decided to face your fate."  
  
The second figure entered the light, and Mareena recognized her as the girl whose mother she'd killed- Nabooru.  
  
"Well. Come, then. Let us fight."  
  
Mareena raised both her blades, pointing them at an angle away from her. The two others drew their blades and crossed hers, forming two X's.  
  
"May the fates favor the winner- me," said Mareena.  
  
"And may my blade pierce your heart," Samoora finished. Not exactly tradition, but it fit.  
  
And so it began. The fight seemed even at first, Mareena's twin blades holding the others' back. But it quickly became apparent that Mareena was not winning. She was slowly driven out of the throne room, her opponents pressing her towards the back exit. Once into the halls, she turned and fled, trying to find a better spot. Her adversaries gave chase, but the three quickly lost each other in the maze of corridors, their minds to busy to think things out.  
  
Mareena careened around the corners, flying headlong through one door after another, till she found herself on the roof. It was a suitable spot for battle. But right behind her came Nabooru, who had found her way right behind Mareena in a cruel twist of fate. She barely had time to ready herself as the girl charged her, but Nabooru's momentum was her own downfall. Mareena jumped aside, and Nabooru sailed over the edge, attempting to make a jump. She hit the ground at an odd angle, and he leg was crushed. Mareena smiled. One down. She ran to another section, to wait for Samoora.  
  
Samoora came onto the roof and saw that neither of the two were there. She was about go when she heard a low moaning. She looked over the edge and saw Nabooru laying down there.   
  
"Nabooru!" she called to her young friend. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"My leg's broke, but other than that I'm fine!"   
  
Samoora breathed a sigh of relief, but heard movement behind her. She moved just in time to avoid Mareeena's blade, which still slashed her side.  
  
"Almost, but not quite," she said, standing up.  
  
"You forget, Samoora- the strike of a viper is poison." She smiled a smile of triumph. It was a poison-tipped blade. Samoora was enraged. She knew that she was dead now, but she was taking this creature with her.  
  
She fought with new strength, but she could already feel her energy being sapped by the poison. Their blades clanged off one another as they battled up the rooftops, Samoora matching two blades with just one. They reached the highest point on the roof, the desert floor 50 feet below them. They stopped on opposite sides of the platform to take a rest.  
  
"It ends here, Mareena."  
  
"Yes, but not for me."  
  
"As I said before, my blade will pierce your heart."  
  
They charged each other, meeting in the center. Each of Samoora's blows shook Mareena's body, knocking her backwards. Finally, one downward swing missed the blade entirely and cut Mareena's hand clean off. She tried to defend, but could not. The pain was too strong. Samoora's blade thrust forward, and Mareena saw it all.  
  
She saw her whole life. She saw her mother. She saw the man who gave her this hideous scar. She saw the all the crimes she had committed, the lives she had taken. Her whole life flashed before her eyes. And then it ended. The pain stopped. She felt the blade slide between her ribs, but she felt no pain. No pain. It was all slipping away. She stepped backwards, walking away from Samoora, and did not even realize she had stepped over the edge and was falling. It was over.  
  
Samoora collapsed, the poison taking effect. She felt her life slipping away, just as she had ended Mareena's. But it was over now. She had been redeemed.  
  
Ganondorf reached the roof just as the battle had finished, just as Samoora died. She had been his last link to what was. Everything was gone now. Shattered. He did not sob. He vowed. He vowed that he would have his revenge. On all of them. On everyone.   
  
And so it begins.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
